


The Pack of Beacon Hills

by redhoodedwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-Band, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello?"<br/>"Uh, yeah, I'm- I'm here," Derek said into the receiver stumbling over his words. Laura stared at her brother with a slack jaw.<br/>"Ah! Shocked into silence, I see!"<br/>"Something like that..."<br/>The announcer laughed. "Well, congratulations! You and one guest get front row seats and- get this- backstage passes to meat TPOBH! You excited?"<br/>Laura stole the phone from his grasp and squealed, "Hell yeah we're excited!"</p>
<p>Derek accidentally wins tickets to see a famous band and Laura is the only one who cares. Also, Stiles is a hot drummer that Derek falls for. Just your everyday AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pack of Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story un-edited on my fanfiction account, but now that i have an ao3 I wanted to place it here! This was one of my first fics written for the TW fandom, and I hope you all enjoy the AU-ness :3

"Derek!" Laura called from the other room.

"Yeah?" he asked, springing up from the couch in their shared apartment and entering the kitchen where his sister was baking. 

"Can you turn the radio up, please?"

He rolled his eyes, but did as she asked, and leaned against the counter to listen in.

_"...st call this number to request a song, and we'll play it within the hour!"_

"Derek, can you call in and request a song for me?" Laura pouted. Derek, well, easier said than done at ignoring her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," he grumbled, picking up the phone and dialing the number of the station. He pressed it to his ear and listened to the dial tone. "What song is it?" 

Laura opened her mouth, but was cut off by the radio announcer.

_"Alright, we are back! And we are looking for caller number nine to win tickets to the sold out show playing here, in their home town of Beacon Hills, by The Pack Of Beacon Hills!"_

"Who?" Derek murmured, running his fingertips over the counter, listening to the ringing in his ear.

_"Hello? You are caller number nine for Kizz Radio 101.8!"_

Derek blinked. Why was he hearing the same thing twice, one just slowly behind the other?

_"Hello?"_

"Uh, yeah, I'm- I'm here," Derek said into the receiver stumbling over his words. Laura stared at her brother with a slack jaw. 

_"Ah! Shocked into silence, I see!"_

"Something like that..."

The announcer laughed. _"Well, congratulations! You and one guest get front row seats and- get this- backstage passes to meat TPOBH! You excited?"_

Laura stole the phone from his grasp and squealed, "Hell yeah we're excited!"

Derek just stared at her, and listened as the next song played on the radio as Laura gave them their contact information. 

When she hung up, she screamed into her hand. "TPOBH! Derek can you believe we just accidentally won tickets to their concert this Friday! And backstage passes! Ahh!"

Derek blinked. "Who the hell is TOB-"

"It's TPOBH, Derek. The Pack Of Beacon Hills? How have you not heard of them? They're the only successful band to ever make it anywhere that originated here. They're a legend!"

Derek rolled his eyes. "I don't follow pop music, Laura."

"They aren't a pop band, _Derek_. Their style is literally everywhere. That's what makes them so special. So, okay, singer Lydia Martin writes pop songs and they have a few on their albums, but Jackson, her boyfriend, also lead guitarist, he writes hardcore rock. So does Allison, piano player. Her boyfriend, Scott, base player- beautiful brown eyes by the way- he likes country. And Stiles, their drummer-"

"Who names their kid Stiles?" Derek asked, cutting her off.

Laura glares at him. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that you and I are going on Friday, and there is no way you're backing out of this."

Derek wanted to argue, he really did, but he became curious. If the band was as good as Laura thought they were, he could give them a chance?

"I-... fine."

Laura squealed and hugged Derek fiercely. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Der! I owe you big time!"

Derek huffed, but hugged her back anyway.

* * *

 

Laura was wrong. She owes him a trillion times more than a big time.

Screaming girls and boys crowded in the arena, and because of their front row floor seats, the room echoed loudly, and Derek swore he could hear the conversation the girls in seats FF35 and FF36 were having about, 'But Stiles eyes! Like, OhmyGod!' Derek wondered what they hell was so wonderful about his eyes. 

And to think this was only after the opening-acts. 

Laura stood beside him, clad in a red TPOBH tee with their band logo shown. Derek only just restrained himself from making fun of her. She had told him that because they were the contest winners, he had to wear something that supported the band, so he wore his old shirt from the movie Teen Wolf. Laura had just sighed and said it was close enough.

Derek tugged his leather jacket tighter around him, aware of the stares he was getting. The shirt may be somewhat old and tight, but that didn't mean people had to stare.

"Stop scowling!" Laura shouted to him, so she would be heard over the noise. 

"I'm not scowling!"

"Yes you are!"

The arena went dark, and the noise amplified at least ten times, everyone now screaming as loud as they could. Including Laura. Derek pressed his hands over his ears, but it did hardly anything to block out the sound. 

Suddenly, a howl pierced through the noise, and it silenced everyone. Derek's jaw dropped. Apparently he now knew how to shut up fangirls. Interesting. 

_"You've got me howlin' your name."_

A shudder ran down Derek's spine as the beautiful voice flowed through the speaker system. A single spotlight landed on the stage, pointed right at the drummer, whose head was lowered. He was tapping out a steady rhythm on the cymbal, and his foot tapped along with it. The crowd stayed silent. 

The cameras zoomed in on him, and Derek could see the pixilated close up of the man behind the drums on the giant screens on either side of the stage. He raised his head slowly and - oh, _Oh_. That's what's so great about Stiles' eyes. 

_"Got me goin' insane."_

His lips molded the words he sang so beautifully. Derek had his eyes transfixed on the screen where it zoomed in on Stiles eyes. Once it had just his eyes projected, special effects brought his eyes to life, and a bright gold shone in is irises, eliciting a gasp from the crowd. He could see the man grin before blinking. Everything went black again, even the stage. 

And that's when the screaming started back up, only Derek didn't mind it so much this time. 

_"Are you ready for us, Beacon Hills?"_ A different, much more feminine voice screamed. The crowd answered an excited, "Yes!"

The stage lit up in bright lights, illuminating all of the members of the band, and Laura screamed as the guitarist- Jackson?- began riffing. The bassist joined him, then the pianist. Lastly, Stiles on the drums beat out a heavy rhythm before the lead singer burst into the chorus. 

_"You are my claim!"_

* * *

For Derek, the rest of the concert was a blur of admittedly fantastic music- which Laura was very smug over that fact- and the dull roar of screaming. 

Derek found himself shouting and grinning a few times himself, though he would deny ever doing so. 

After two hours, the concert had come to a depressing close with the band bowing to the crowd. Derek swore that Stiles looked over at him and winked then, but it could have been a trick of the light. 

The two Hales then were escorted to the backstage area where they would get to meet the band in their lounge room. They were promised autographs and pictures, but Laura was the one excited about that. Derek just wanted to meet them. 

"These are the winners from that radio contest. Play nice, wolves," their manager joked, giving the two a gentle push inside the room, and then shut the door behind them. 

Derek stared at them, eyes wide. Laura grinned and laughed. "I can't believe I'm meeting you guys!"

Jackson smirked from where he sat in the arm chair, Lydia draped over him. "Understandable," he said. 

Lydia rolled her eyes and stood, eliciting a whine from the man under her and she walked over to Laura and hugged her. She then turned to Derek and shook his hand. "It's Laura and Derek, right? Are you natives to Beacon Hills too?"

Derek nodded, casting his eyes over to the other pair lounging on the couch. Scott and Allison hand their hands clasped together, and Scott hand one arm slung over the back of the couch, almost around Stiles who sat next to them, who wore a huge-ass grin. Derek had to avert his eyes from staring at the joy and mirth dancing in the drummer's eyes. 

"We just moved back here, actually, from New York," Laura replied, bouncing on her toes, excitement almost oozing off of her. 

"Ah, cool!" Scott piped up from the back. He and Allison stood, both of them hugging Laura and shaking Derek's hand, and Allison even ventured to hug him, which he awkwardly returned for the few seconds that it lasted. 

Laura stared longingly over at the other two boys. "You two gonna leave me hangin'?"

"Yep," said Jackson, and Derek sneered. Laura touched his arm gently in a silent warning that it was okay. 

"Ignore him, Jackson's a douche. We only keep him around because Lydia loves him, hell if I know why."

Stiles jumped off of the couch excitedly as he spoke, making Derek's heart stutter. He hugged Laura and clasped Derek on the shoulder and squeezed. "It's awesome that you two won. I'm glad it wasn't some crazed fans like in, where was it, Seattle?" He looked over at Scott for help, but he just shrugged. "Oh whatever, but they were insane. Thought we were real wolves or something. Wanted us to bite them. Crazy right?" Stiles asked Derek, the grin never faltering.

Derek begged to differ. He wouldn't mind a bite or two from Stiles. But he nodded, giving him a smirk. Stiles then dropped his hand and moved over to the water table. 

Derek was very accepting of his bisexuality, but at this moment, he was having a full on gay crisis. And the look in Laura's eyes said she knew it too. _Shit_.

Derek continued to stay mostly quiet, adding little blurbs when needed and answering short and sweet when asked questions. He let Laura do most of the talking. He only did this for her anyways. Mostly. 

Derek collected the autographs, and smiled for the pictures. He only hesitated slightly when Stiles slung an arm around his shoulders and then moved his around Stiles' while Laura wrapped her arms around Stiles' waist and grinned as Allison snapped the picture. 

She unwrapped them after the flash went off and "accidentally" bumped Stiles into Derek, making them topple onto the couch where Stiles landed into Derek's lap. They both froze, staring at each other with wide eyes.

Laura grinned and then as if nothing had happened, turned back to the other four and began her goodbyes, letting Derek have the privacy she knew he wanted.

"Uh," Stiles said before licking his lips in nervousness. "Sorry?"

Derek shook his head, and sat up further, and Stiles moved off of his legs. "No, it's- it's fine."

Stiles stared at Derek for a moment, biting his lip before standing and offering Derek his hand. Derek took it and stood, nodding in thanks. 

"We only have two weeks of the tour left," Stiles blurted out, his cheeks coloring. Derek looked at him in confusion. "After that, it's fair game for six months. I was thinking about coming back home, y'know, stay with my dad for a bit. Make sure he's eating right and all. And I was thinking- maybe- look me up, and we could hang out. Or not! You know, whatever is cool with you, doesn't matter-."

Derek cut him off with a laugh that surprised both of them. "Two weeks you said?"

Stiles nodded and swallowed. "Two weeks."

Derek leaned in and pecked Stiles' cheek. "It's a date," he breathed.

Stiles was blushing furiously now and he nodded quickly, slack jawed. 

"Time to go, kids!" Their manager said, as he opened the door, looking at Derek with narrowed eyes before moving to Laura. He nodded out into the hall. "Time to get packing."

Stiles squeezed Derek's hand, which he was surprised to find he was still holding, before releasing it. He mouthed, 'Go', with a smile. Derek smiled back. With one final wave they left the room with their pictures and autographs. 

Laura was smiling so wide Derek was afraid her face would break. "Did you have fun?" Derek joked, slinging an arm through hers. 

She turned her grin on him. "Seems like you did too."

Derek couldn't stop the light blush, but he was smiling, so he didn't really care. "Next time you want to request a song, don't hesitate to ask me to make the call. We might win a new house or something."

"What, no new bands you'd like to see?" Laura joked as they exited the arena, the cold night air biting at them. Derek pulled her closer to him for warmth. 

"Nah," he said, "I think I'll stick with this one. I hear the drummer is really cute." 

* * *

Laura looked smug for weeks. 


End file.
